Contemplation.
by Jingu
Summary: *2 Chapters Added. Finished* Alucard's POV. His musings and talks with his Master. Spoiler ahead, ... maybe. Beware of OOC-ness, perhaps, ah, just R&R, eh heh
1. Musings.

Contemplation 

_A quality being humane, a quality being a human…there is something about humanity._

_They are peculiar in their own way… too many kind of them, yet at a glance, they are all the same. Arrogant creatures, which always thinking that they can do anything… even the most impossible ones. _

_-snickers-_

_They are just pathetic…_

_Even that, there are very few of humans, which are very… undetectable. When we thought we already understand them, they've changed so much in such short moments…their ability in adapting themselves is certain situations, their ability in absorbing elements in their lives…and their ability as wearing 'masks'… _

_Endless, useless musings, yet pretty interesting…_

_That's why I said they are peculiar creatures…I just never can understand humans._

*~*~*~*

Another quiet evening.

…Rather unusual quiet evening, should I say. No orders…yet. The moonlight shone through the small, transparent interface dimly as I sat on my usual chair. Uniting both of my feet and arms, I leaned against the soft fabric that covered the fair material of the furniture.

I hummed lightly before I relaxed my whole body, let alone drifted my eyelids into closure. When I let my thoughts wander in order to find the best act to get rid of the boredom, although faintly, sounds of gunshots were audible… most probably came from the private shooting arena.

Shot gun?

Must be hers…

_~bang~_

I laughed a little as another sound of gunshot can be heard. One every two seconds… silent after the sixth time. The process restarted after the twentieth seconds. Steady shots. Almost has rhythm…

_~bang~_

Habit. Humans' habits... When one feels uncertain, one will try to get through that feeling as fast as possible… _their_ habit. Like hers for instance… shooting through her target, sounds of the exploding bullets… rhythm of the gun. Pretty decent way to get rid of boredom but very unlady-like…

_~bang~_

She has done this rather often just recently. It's pretty amused when I compared her to her younger times, when she was a little, innocent lady… even after that incident, she still somewhat… scared about guns. I guess she has reached her limit when she used the gun to her uncle for the first time…

First killing. First bullet...

And what about now? 

_-snickers- _

I decided to let my own musings take over my mind. Her ancestors… I have served them for quite a long time… and very long time for human's capability… and enough time to forget the reason why I served them… 

_~bang~_

But seems, unfortunately I still can remember it… very clearly. It's quite a pain to remember why I should be under commands of those creatures… and the reason why I served my current master as well… is it different?

Heh.

I'd rather not think about it. Even if I want to, I wouldn't find the answer, though… or would I?

_-chuckle-_

What an irony… 

As for humans who works under _their _own kind… Walter C Dolnes. The Death God Walter… Once known as HELLSING's special disposal unit, who can slaughter hundreds ghouls at the same time… Well, 'hundreds' term sure is overstatement… but it fits. Considering his ability to overpower some of my kind…  Too bad, now his duty is to serve the same master as mine too… even though I see he doesn't mind that much… 

_~bang~_

My subordinate… Victoria Celes, a stubborn policewoman, even though her stubbornness has been ceased recently… It was her choice that she chose to have a second life. She's quite an opposite of my Master…and quite common for human's type. Her spirited behavior is quite admirable, even though sometimes it'll give negative effects to her work…

I assume my master had known this… so she told me to train her properly. She once said that the 'changing progress' will gave quite a shock to the policewoman, and I assume it was true… She, the policewoman was a human after all…

_~bang~_

The last bullet was being shot. I adjusted my sitting position lightly.

The fact that frequency of the shooting bullets were slightly off, has risen up my curiosity… As I waited for her next session of 'shooting practice', I stopped my musings. 

No sounds. So she has finished her practice… 

_-smirks-_

I rose up from my chair slowly. I suppose she has gone back to her on working room… I laughed a little as I walked through the darkness, leaving the underground space with emptiness.

*~*~*~*

-To be continued-

A/N : My first fic in my life and I'm a foreigner -bows-. I just try to reflect some thoughts from Alucard's musings (Mostly his talks with his Master). Hopefully it'll not end up being too cheesy or boring (even OOC). Please R&R J 

HELLSING are belong to ©GONZO Animation, Inc. Hirano Kouta, YKOurs and all responsible creators/publisher. No profits were made.


	2. Talks.

I entered the large room from the darkest corner. I could see a form, standing before the window. The moon was shining at its fullest… such a beautiful night.  
  
"Alucard." She felt my presence as I fully entered this room still as an illusion. She's got quite good senses, I think … Isn't it?  
  
I turned myself into a visible shape slowly. Her voice was loud in this large room. I walked toward her as I responded. "Yes…" I stopped my steps beside her before the window. She took a side-glance towards me as she puffed her cigar. Although not blatantly, her questioning gaze met mine. I just laughed a little and answered her unvoiced question. "No business at all… No orders from you yet."  
  
"…Hm."  
  
She turned her gaze back to the window. I, too moved my gaze toward the night scenery. Again, I mused... the moon was shining unusually bright in the deep, dark blue sky. Even it was rather different, the scenery almost looked just the same as the night when I went to that mission in Cheders… the first time I met the policewoman, and turned her to one of our kind.  
  
On that night, I had asked her to move the policewoman into this organization. What an amusing face she had given me … pissed off?  
  
I couldn't help myself but chuckle at those thoughts… As a result, she turned to me.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
I saw her move her cigar to the ashtray, letting the ashes dropped into it while looking at me. I stopped my chuckling slowly. Still smirking, I stared back at her. "Nothing… nothing at all."  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly at my response. "You are... somewhat different tonight." She took her previous favorite cigar from the ashtray before continuing her sentences. "What exactly is on your mind…?"  
  
"My mind…?" I did not turn away my gaze from her. My mind, she asks? Now who's acting differently? I smiled a little as I replied her. "I was just thinking about why I heard some gun shots while back ago… rather unusual for being heard in these kind of hours…"  
  
I kept my smile lightly as she raised an eyebrow. She showed a slightly annoyed expression, and then she said, "I thought the wall was sound- proofed…"  
  
"It is."  
  
"And so it's to the night creature's senses that I owe this visit."  
  
"And so, it seems our Master is annoyed just now…"  
  
"…And why should I be annoyed?" She smiled dryly.  
  
"If not by my statements…" I turned around slowly as I indicated the expanse of the room. I took a side-glance towards her, leaned myself against the window. She inhaled her cigar before took it away again into the ashtray, crushed its top lightly. She narrowed her eyes as she moved her gaze towards me.  
  
"Iscariots."  
  
"Ah." My eyes lit up in excitement as I heard the name of those Vatican's institution escape her lips. Father Alexander Anderson… with his so-called Master, Enrico Maxwell, were suddenly visible in my mind. I crossed my arms as she moved to pick up papers on the table. I could see she was holding back her anger, which amused me… Seems I do really like to watch her get angry or upset. "What about them?" I asked her.  
  
"Small incident happened in their so-called 'territory', and they sent us these letters…" In frustration, she crushed the papers in her grasp, though her expression didn't change a bit. "They demand us to take responsibility, and from what I see in this case… most of the responsibilities should be taken by them, not us." She set the papers back onto the table as she sighed. "And that swine, again sent us a letter of 'friendly arrangement'… heh."  
  
She threw the paper loosely into the trash-bin. Compared to few minutes ago, her eyes had softened a little. She gave a light smile as she leaned herself to the side of her chair, crossed her arms and kept her gaze on the remaining letters.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I hid my smile. "…I guess, I'll never understand the way humans think."  
  
"Hm." She turned to face the window. "And what makes you think like that?"  
  
"Well…" I tilted my head to the left, closed my eyes. "I find this rivalry between humans amusing." I opened my right eye a little and look at her. She wasn't staring at me but she was listening. Again, I closed my eyes. "Humans tend to get themselves into certain situation when they shouldn't actually be involved … even if it means fatal…" I chuckled a little "Even a small incident can cause war among them… I don't even know if I should call it 'rivalry' or just pure instinct..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and I had no intention of stopping my own 'speech'. "True vampires in the past could live peacefully in our own world, without bothering any others of own kind… But your kind seems enjoyed that sort of trouble."  
  
"…I see."  
  
I stared at her. Surprisingly, she just smiled as a response. She kept staring forward with a peculiar gaze that even I couldn't describe. She picked up another cigar and lit it up as I brought my right hand to my pocket.  
  
She blew the smoke from her mouth, slowly moved the hand that held her cigar to her chin as the room become silent once again. The sound of the clock could be heard clearly in the wide room, and I assumed her pausing was an awkward silence. "Is that so?" Finally, she said.  
  
I shrugged lightly as I gave her a half smile. She let out a small sigh before rubbed her own eyes.  
  
She continued "… I do think that's the reason why our population is above all creatures." I raised an eyebrow as she began to talk more.  
  
"Humans are not individualists. Unlike your kind, we are social creatures from the start. This is both advantageous and disadvantageous." She stopped for a few seconds, and then continued her speech. "I can't blame you for thinking like that, because it's the truth and I cannot deny it. We humans have our little side in our own mind… and most likely, 'rivalry' is one of our basics." She paused.  
  
"The control of this basic urge is in each human's own hands.... the one that can control it, will come to no harm."  
  
She placed her hand onto her chair while she puffed her tobacco. It was silent. I narrowed my eyes as I kept staring at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"As for the ones that cannot control this, their minds will be taken over by a lust of power to overpower others… Besides, humans have the ability to do whatever they want… even if it may sound impossible."  
  
"And pathetic." I interrupted her.  
  
She instantly looked up and moved her gaze towards me but saying nothing. I just snickered. Sure they are pathetic, their ideas for accomplishing their own lust and desires are not understandable. "Should I correct my previous statement?" I responded to her gaze with a sardonic smile. While she didn't respond, I began to talk. "Based on your opinion, humans' mind could be easily led by their emotions… with no thought as to whether their acts make any sense or not. So… I don't think I was incorrect." I smiled at her, a bit playfully, I should say.  
  
"Silence."  
  
Her 'Silence' word sounded like 'That's right' or 'I agree' to me. Seeing her annoyed like this, I couldn't help but hid my smile. However, she's still a human.  
  
"…That's why."  
  
Again I raised my eyebrow with her sudden words. She exhaled smoke before continuing her speech. "The reason why the population of human is above anything else. This may sound like a cliché, but even you can't deny the fact that humans themselves are varied..." I narrowed my eyes and drew my lips to a thin line before she finished her sentences. "…Probably far beyond your views or expectations, even your imaginations."  
  
She looked at me with half-closed eyes. I gazed back at her. I didn't respond nor denied it. Neither one of us tried to break the gaze nor said a word. It was quite a strange moment.  
  
She tilted her head to her side, never breaking the eye contact. "And on top of all that, I am sure your kind cannot live without any humans in this world, no matter how pathetic they are in your opinion, of course." She chuckled.  
  
I gave her a half-smile, slightly narrowing my eyes while she brought back her gaze to the window, breaking our eye contact. As soon as she moved hers, I too moved mine to look at a painting of Sir Hellsing, her father my previous master that sealed me around thirty years ago… twenty years before I met my current Master, that is. To think of being sealed due to my 'too- playful' behavior in that time… And how should I know that he would use his oldest ancestor's tricks, the ones that once used to me when the first time I met the first Hellsing? Perhaps, I messed around 'slightly' too much, or just being unaware…  
  
Still looking at the painting, I began to talk "It seems that man has taught you a lot of things when he was alive…being the daughter of his, isn't it?" I blinked slowly as I snickered a little.  
  
However, she did not move at all, even though I am sure she was listening. She put her arms on her back. "It is." Her voice was stern, and I turned my head to look at her. She didn't look at me but she continued. "But it has nothing to do with my status, or my father's name, …because" I raised my eyebrow before suddenly she glanced at me with her icy blue eyes.  
  
"My father-"  
  
She spoke sternly.  
  
"-Is my father."  
  
Her expression didn't change even a bit, though I was expecting she would show her annoyed expression. But surprisingly, despite her voice tone, she was unusually… calm. Rather soft even. "I do admit I inherited my father's knowledge, but I forbid myself to learn the further experiences of his, with a warning it will affect my way of ruling this organization."  
  
"Even though not all of the members were quite happy because of these changes?" I snickered.  
  
"I took this matter as a serious task. The changes will always be there. As long as I don't interfere their works…" She rubbed her hair strands aside. "As long as I don't fail my way, or breaking the rules which I'll NEVER fail at, they can't judge me." Her voice was so determined and full of confidence. I sometimes admire, or being amused by her confidence, stubbornness and her determined behavior whenever I thought about her younger times, before she became the true woman of steel. Humans can change so much in such short time… I guess it is my other reason why I can never fully understand humans.  
  
Or her.  
  
"Overly confident, aren't we?" I laughed a little. She had no reply other than glaring at me with an annoyed looks.  
  
"Well, same goes to you, Mr. Invincible." She smirked at me before she brought her cigar onto the ashtray. Again crushing its top. "Actually I have been thinking about this… about the reason why you are so devoted to our family…" She looked at me with half closed eyes, while I drew my lips into a thin line. "…But I guess, it's hard to tell, isn't it?" she smiled, rather mockingly, should I say. I gave her a small, sarcastic grin. She laughed a little as she raised her hand slightly, telling me to not talk about it if it's too hard for me to tell, in a mockingly way, of course.  
  
On a second thought, she, the one who has really high pride and dignity, may have speculated it. That couldn't be far too wrong, perhaps. She finally stopped laughing and brought her gaze back to the window, staring back into the deep, dark blue sky. Her eyes were tender. Her gaze, other than filled with all her determination and all, always implied some sadness. I moved myself, standing beside her and brought my gaze into the blue sky. It was a tender silence.  
  
"…A strangely beautiful night, isn't it?" She asked me with a light smile without looking at me. I took a side-glance toward her as she spoke before staring back into the sky. I smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's late already."  
  
She spoke suddenly, looking at her wristwatch before walked to her study, re-arranging her papers for tomorrow's needs. I watched her in silence, smiled at her as she finished her last-minute work. She tapped her study before she slowly walked to the door in silence. She opened the door and stopped. I raised an eyebrow. She took a side-glance towards me and smiled lightly.  
  
"It was a pleasant conversation."  
  
I looked at her and smiled back at her. Strangely pleasant conversation, I should admit.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
She lowered her head slightly as she closed her eyes, smiling. She stepped out from the door and quietly closed it. The room filled with darkness once more. I chuckled a little as I turned myself into black fog, quietly left the room with emptiness. 


	3. Conclusion, perhaps.

It has been one night since. No orders, nothing. I sat on my chair comfortably as I began to muse. It's not like my endless musing has been solved already. Yesterday's conversation made me think over my decision to become their servant, on why I'm being loyal to them, et cetera. It's not like I don't know it myself, but I was just thinking that I might regret it.  
  
But I do think it was not a really bad decision after all.  
  
Suddenly, someone seems to be knocking my door just now. I raised my eyebrow. "Come in.". Celes, the policewoman, came in hesitantly. "Master?"  
  
I looked at her and grinned. "What is it?"  
  
"Lady Integral ordered us to go to the place that she had told us two days ago. The riot has started already." Celes told me with a serious expression on her face. So, it must be a troublesome one isn't it? I smiled in an amusement.  
  
"I see… You may go now, perhaps your comrades are waiting for your presence." I tilted my head slightly, smirking at her.  
  
"What about you, Master?" the policewoman blinked.  
  
"I am waiting for the direct order. Now go, don't waste your precious time here." I united both of my arms and feet, still smirking at her.  
  
"Yes." she nodded then turned back. She took a side-glance at me before she closed the door. I closed my eyes as I grinned to myself. Finally.  
  
The phone rang suddenly. I stood up from my chair to receive it. I took the phone and answered it.  
  
"It's your servant…"  
  
The other side answered. "Have you received the order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Judas priest is there too."  
  
I smiled. "I figured."  
  
"Then go. Search, and destroy. It's an order."  
  
Then the connection closed.  
  
The thrills of the future fight excited me. I raised my head and placed the phone back to its place. I grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yes. My master."  
  
  
  
End.  
  
Author's notes: Finished at last. Just one thing: I am sorry if the characters is too OOC or something, I should finish it before I stopped the project so...please R&R if you have time (especially about the OOC-ness, Grammar spellings etc) and if you want to flame me, go ahead, but I'd prefer Critics ;).  
  
Big thanks to Lise! For beta-read the first half of the story! And Meruru too! Thank you for my reviewers, I'm very grateful. 


End file.
